


Watching You

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2015 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Steter,4?</p>
<p>4. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You

Peter watched as Stiles groaned on the floor, lying on his back from where Liam had landed him when they were sparring. It amused Peter greatly that Stiles took on the training of the newly changed pups. The pups’ movements were uncontrolled and struck hard.

Yet, no matter how many times Stiles took claws to the thigh or an elbow to the eye, he still volunteered every time to train with the pups. His stance was perfect and his reflexes were much improved from when Peter first watched the human train with the pack but Stiles would never be able to completely stop every wayward limb that flew his way. 

Peter would absolutely admit that it aroused him watching the hardiness of this particular human. How Stiles could take hit after hit, dark colours blossoming all over his skin, and still get up to catch the next punch or block the next kick. The only reason Peter even deigned to watch the training was for the show he received from Stiles.

Stiles knew it too. Knew that Peter watched his every move with bated breath - not in fear but in excitement - and pushed himself harder to impress the wolf just that much more. He laughed in delight when he purposefully let a punch fall only to down Liam in the next instant - hearing the echoes of Peter’s encouragement floating on the wind past his ears.

It was their own version of courting, of flirting. Stiles put on a show and Peter was his greedy client. 

They didn’t hide their need for each other but they didn’t flaunt it either. There was enough plausible deniability that no one in the pack suspected that they were together - and they wouldn’t until Stiles and Peter felt truly comfortable in receiving their reactions. 

Though the shitstorm of crazytown had blown over, most of the pack still didn’t trust Peter - unless Stiles was around. Though they were not away, Stiles was making sure the pack slowly came to trust Peter bit by bit by always seeking out the older wolf’s opinion or including him in decisions. Before they knew it the pack would trust Peter as much as they trusted each other but they weren’t there yet.

That was alright by the two of them though, they were still able to enjoy each other in the blissful ignorance bubble the pack surrounded them in. 

So Peter watched Stiles lying on the ground, his chest heaving in gasps now that the training was over. Stiles finally allowing himself to acknowledge the pain of the bruises the training had left on his body in the form of groans. 

Liam, the poor pup, was standing off to the side wringing his hands in distress as per usual. No matter how many times they scuffled, Liam always acted like a kicked dog just waiting for Stiles to berate him. Stiles never did and Liam would grow out of it eventually but the pup wasn’t there quite yet.

Peter watched as Liam took tentative steps over to Stiles, aborting his movements to help the human to his feet. Liam opened and closed his mouth twice before Peter finally saw him firm himself up to say whatever was stuck in his throat.

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” Liam finally stuttered out.

Peter straightened up from where he was leaning forward against the banister on the porch. His eyes narrowed as he took in the slight flush staining Liam’s cheeks, the reaching hands trying to grasp his human. He stopped himself just short of growling. 

He’d been so caught up watching Stiles that he completely missed Liam’s reaction to the proceedings. So caught up in the smell of his own arousal, in that of Stiles’, that he completely missed Liam’s. The poor delusional pup probably thought Stiles’ arousal was for him too.

Peter watched as Stiles eyed Liam, cataloging everything the pup wasn’t hiding - and even those he thought he was hiding.

“Ah,” Stiles pushed up onto his elbows, unfairly displaying his delicious body to the undeserving pup. “No thanks Liam. I’ll be heading home soon, going to shower and relax my sore muscles there.” Stiles smiled, trying to soften the effect his words could have.

Peter scoffed. There was no need to be nice, no need to let Liam down gently when it would just give him hope. Peter grit his teeth as he watched Liam take another step towards Stiles.

Stiles pushed himself to his feet to face Liam on equal footing. “Liam, look, I don’t feel about you the way my scent is probably telling you. It’s _dirtybadwrong_ but I totally get off on rough housing, with anyone.” Stiles flat out told him. A half truth, Peter knew, but ringing true to any who listened in. 

Liam’s face fell. “Oh.” He scuffed his shoes as Stiles offered him a smile. “So its, I mean, you won’t mind still sparring with me?” There was a hint of hope flowering his scent.

Stiles patted Liam on the shoulder. “Nah, of course I won’t mind. Now scram, I’ve got a hot shower calling my name.” 

Peter watched as, just like that, Liam’s smile was back and he trotted past Peter into the house. Peter stared at Stiles. Stiles just gave him a look and motioned for Peter to follow him to the jeep.

“Come on creeperwolf, I’ll give you a drive home.” Stiles called out, giving Peter the perfect excuse to follow him. Not that Peter needed one.

He climbed into the car, all without saying a word, and waited until they were well enough away from the house before speaking.

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” Peter mimicked Liam’s voice.

“Fuck you!” Stiles laughed at him.

Peter merely smirked, knowing that the shower would be the perfect place to stake his claim. “With pleasure.”

Stiles burst out laughing as he drove them to Peter’s apartment. Yes Stiles was driving Peter home, and yes he was going to take a shower, he had just failed to mention to Liam that it would be taking place at Peter’s apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
